Calming Blue
by rosadellic
Summary: Gavin didn't want to avoid the android but he felt backed into a corner, like a wild animal that was ready to attack. He couldn't hurt Connor again, not after all he's done. Gavcon. Connor/Gavin. Originally posted on A03.
1. Chapter 1

_December 15th, 3038_

Gavin Reed couldn't remember how he got himself into this situation. Actually it was probably his own fault, scratch that, it was his damned fault. He had to start behaving nicely after a few lengthy, chew out sessions from Captain Fowler that left him in a pissy mood and worst of all, with a throbbing stress headache that didn't want to go away. Gavin had a horrible habit of barking at anyone who got in his way during these headaches so it was no surprise half the office ignored him as he dragged his feet over towards his desk.

Being nice was something Gavin could do, he knew he could do it. He just didn't want to be friendly because it made him feel weak after he spent so long succeeding in building up protective walls around himself. It had been that way for years now and as much as he wanted to keep it that way, he took Fowler's threat very seriously and tried to be on his best behavior. His job was the most important thing in his life, aside from a few other small things, but he cherished his work and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it.

Gavin sighed as he got settled at his desk for the rest of the evening, propping his feet up onto the sturdy surface like he always did, not caring what anyone thought. He earned his detective role after hard work and could use his desk as a foot rest as much as he wanted too. He only had his phone out for a few minutes but got bored from scrolling and lazily let it slide onto his desk with a small sound.

Sighing, he rubbed one of his aching temples lightly as he glared around the office, a few others not at their desk except for the usual ones: Chris Miller, Connor and Hank Anderson like always and one of the new detectives. Gavin peered at the woman then, studying her gentle features but he couldn't deny that she was attractive. Her name was Nora but he could've been wrong. Something about sweet brown eyes and freckles had always done it in for him, no matter the gender.

However, he wasn't interested in pursuing her since he was sure she had been ogling one of the other detectives. Gavin had always went for the ones that were out of his reach anyways so he grumbled before scooting further back in his chair.

Out of the corner of his eye, he was sure he saw Connor glancing at him only momentarily but when he went to look at him, the android's attention was back to his own computer terminal.

That was strange but nothing new since it had been happening a lot since Gavin returned to duty about a week ago.

After getting his ass handed to him in the evidence room and being embarrassed to hell about it once he came too, Gavin had been keeping his distance from Connor.

_Not because he got his ass kicked, oh no._ Gavin ground his teeth together slightly as he thought about the situation, mentally berating himself for acting like that. He should have known better than to confront the android, nothing but pure arrogance radiating off of him because at the time, Gavin actually thought Connor was going to replace him. His job was what he clutched like a security blanket and the thought of being released from said blanket terrified him. But once the revolution died down and androids were given equal rights and whatnot, Gavin was still employed.

So instead of proving whatever agenda was on his mind that night, Gavin instead made an ass out of himself and deserved to be laughed at behind his back. He could feel the eyes of other officers boring into him daily and it grated him deeply. The only one he was able to befriend in a sense was Tina Chen, although they clashed sometimes because Gavin didn't know when to shut his mouth most of the time.

Gavin sighed annoyingly, trying to push his bludgeoning thoughts away so he could try and get some work done this afternoon. He had to cope and eventually deal with the fact that androids were accepted into society now and although he didn't really despise them at first, there was only one android he had to put his differences aside for.

Connor hadn't done anything wrong from the start but Gavin was Gavin, his shitty attitude flared up three times around Connor and he berated him. He would never admit it to anyone but he did feel guilt eating at him for punching the android.

Hank mumbled something under his breath about needing his coffee break and Gavin watched from behind his computer as the Lieutenant groggily got up from his seat and headed in the direction of the break room.

Connor remained seated surprisingly, a gentle smile on his face as he watched Hank go before focusing back on his work. Gavin scowled under his breath, just wondering what was up with those two.

Were they best friends all of a sudden? Did the old bastard have a change of heart when it came to androids? Or did he just warm up to him in general?

"_Fuck_." Gavin muttered underneath his breath, hoping that nobody heard him but he almost swore again when a pair of doe brown eyes were suddenly staring at him again.

Connor turned slightly in his chair, head tilted slightly but Gavin honestly couldn't tell what the hell he was looking at him for. Was he scanning him? That made his fingers tighten somewhat, trying not to let his temper flare up. He hated being analyzed, it made him feel open and exposed.

Clenching a pen tightly, Gavin tried not to look angry but he was failing miserably. "What the hell are you staring at, dipshit? Something on my face?" He hadn't meant to sound so defensive but he could tell he was scowling.

Connor blinked somewhat, not bothered by the bitter tone of voice. "No, Detective. I'm sorry for bothering you." And with that, the android had his back turned towards Gavin again, who began chewing on his bottom lip from the anger flooding his veins.

Why did he have to sound and look so human? Connor didn't have to speak in that gentle tone of voice, his brown eyes too pure and hopeful to be working in a police station. Inhaling and exhaling through his nostrils to calm down, Gavin let his hands from slack as he let this one go.

Yelling or calling him names wasn't going to get Gavin anywhere and with Fowler's warning still lingering around in his mind, he found it easier to calm the tension coursing through his body.

There was no reason to be so wound up over Connor staring at him, even if those pretty brown eyes and the freckles dotting his face were something Gavin only saw in his dreams. Nightmares haunted him nightly but having a dream involving someone as sweet as Connor was soothing.

After clearing his throat, Gavin drummed his fingers nervously against his desk before deciding to get this over with. If he was going to apologize, he might as well do it now with Hank's grouchy ass out of sight for the time being.

"Hey Connor..." He started nervously, flinching somewhat when the android in question turned towards him again with an inquisitive expression.

_His features were so soft, so pale but beautiful..._

"I uh..." Fuck, why was this so hard? "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, it's been a really shitty week and I didn't mean to take it out on you." Gavin's entire face felt burning hot, the pooling of blood burning his skin as he tried to fight off the oncoming embarrassment. God, he really was an egotistical asshole wasn't he? Not even a simple apology could come out of his mouth without him regretting it.

To his utter relief, Connor smiled kindly in return and that was almost enough to make Gavin question why he ever hated the android in the first place. Connor spoke up before his thoughts could take control again, still smiling sheepishly and although he might've been seeing things, Gavin could have sworn he saw a strange tint of colour fusing on the android's pale cheeks.

Was he... was he blushing? No, that wasn't possible. Androids didn't bleed.

"You're forgiven, Detective Reed. Thank you for apologizing, it does means a lot to me." Connor was so cheerful, so happy. It was like he didn't have any problems buried away or any sort of emotional baggage that would've clamped down on him.

Gavin was almost jealous of him, not having to worry about a damn thing but he quickly thought about the androids deviating and how they somehow felt emotion. Even so, Connor still acted as pure as snow and it was... refreshing.

"I'm..." Why couldn't he form words? Gavin felt like his tongue was made out of led, his brain trying to process what was happening right now. He didn't like apologizing, he hated feeling small in comparison to others but for some reason, he didn't care about his image right now. Seeing Connor smile was clouding his mind.

"Yeah well... don't get fucking used to it, okay? I don't hand out apologizes like this so you'll never hear me say it again." So much for trying to be nice.

Connor's eyes crinkled from still smiling. "Thank you, Detective. I will make sure not to forget this."

They stopped speaking after that, the android focusing back on his work and chatting with Hank once the older man returned to his desk.

Gavin's chest felt like it was loosening up and for once, he was able to think clearly with reports needing to be filed. Red Ice users were running rampant and although he wanted to focus on them, he couldn't help but sneak a peek at Connor.


	2. Chapter 2

_December 20th, 3038_

Christmas was just around the corner but spending the holiday with Hank wasn't the only thing Connor had been thinking about. While he really loved the friendship he had with the Lieutenant, somewhat settling into a father and son relationship, he often thought about Detective Reed.

Ever since he came back to work following a two weeks absence due to their dispute in the evidence room, Gavin had been avoiding him. It probably had something to due with them fighting but at the time, Connor getting the evidence to find Jericho was more important so he saw no reason to let him get in his way.

His newfound emotions were still hard to handle sometimes but Connor felt guilty about what he did, though he had a right to defend himself when Gavin had his gun pointed at him with the intent to kill.

As he thought more about it, he did break into an off limits evidence room illegally and Gavin was just doing his job to protect the department. They were both wrong in their actions and dwelling over it wasn't going to make it better. So he got himself prepped for the festive holiday, looking up and researching various articles and books on how to celebrate Christmas.

Apparently it was all about showing affection for someone by gifting them with something they wanted and Connor had two lists of ideas saved in his memory on what Hank would like for Christmas.

The old man generally preferred alcohol but Connor wanted to give him something more meaningful and when he finally settled on a few antique jazz records in near perfection condition, he was able to reduce his stress levels. Hank was the most important person in life and Connor wanted him to have proper holiday.

Connor set a small Christmas tree replica on the counter next to the coffee machine in the kitchen, having finished decorating most of the house.

Hank had grumbled his permission to allow him to set up a decent sized tree, a few velvet green bows and Santa Claus statues around the mantel and other areas. He left Hank's room alone because the old man said it was off limits so the rest of the house was free reign. He even got Sumo a festive food bowel, made of plastic with small Reindeers on it.

"I already filled your bowel, Sumo. I'm afraid I can't give you any extra." Connor smiled when Sumo walked in and sniffed at the bowel uninterestingly.

The St. Bernard made a small gruffing noise before deciding to lay down and stretch out, his massive size taking up a huge portion of the tiled floor.

The front door opened and closed loudly, Connor perking up at the sound before he made his way over towards the living room.

Hank was covered in snow, his jacket and the top of his choppy grey hair sprinkled in white. His face and ears were stained red from the cold, teeth chattering.

"Holy shit - it's _fucking freezing_ outside! I'm never going out for errands in this mess again until it melts!"

"I warned you to bundle up more, Lieutenant. The temperature has dropped considerably since this afternoon and - "

"Alright alright, I should've listened to you! You don't have to act so robotic anymore kid, you're a deviant now." Hank snorted as he removed his jacket, which was now soaked due to the snow melting into the fabric once he stepped into the warm house.

Connor went to grab the jacket and wet boots but Hank stopped him with a slight scowl, pulling the items back and stalking over towards the laundry room connected to the kitchen area.

Connor blinked in surprise, following the older man. "You're not my slave, Connor. You don't have to start acting like my maid. You do your own laundry, not mine."

"I'm... aware, Lieutenant. I just like to help around the house since I've been staying here so you do not think I've become a burden." Wrong choice of words because after Hank deposited the wet clothes into the dryer, he leveled the android with a stern glare, almost like a father about to discipline his child.

Close enough.

"Connor, don't stay stupid shit like that. I offered you to stay here with me because I care about you and didn't want you on the streets. I know your android buddies were given rights and all that but I don't trust anybody, those anti-android assholes could be lurking the streets and could hurt you." Hank explained in the middle of turning the dryer on high, "You're not a burden and you're damn sure not a bother. You're welcome here, okay? That's all there is to it."

Hank was greeted to one of the sappiest smiles he had ever seen from the android and groaned because he already knew what was coming next.

Connor opened his arms wide and stepped forward for a hug, the older man giving in and wrapping one around his shoulder, patting to top of his head fondly with the other.

"Alright, c'mon! Get off so I can get out of these clothes!" Connor and his new found obsession with hugging was becoming almost a daily thing and the older man was still trying to get used to the affection, hoping that his quick, one armed embrace was enough.

Hank ran a hand through his messy hair, fingers getting tangled in the locks and it was a small reminder that he needed to chop it all off one of these days. "I'm gonna shower so you can finish making the rest of my house look like a carnival."

Connor did just that a little later on, setting up a few other decorations around the kitchen and once he was done replacing all the normal hand towels and oven mitts with ridiculous Christmas themed ones, he practically beamed at his handiwork.

Hank wasn't the type to get into the holidays since the unfortunate passing of his son but he couldn't say no to Connor's crestfallen face.

It was good to see the android smiling, proud of his hard work and not looking like the whole world had disappointed him.

Hank plopped down onto the couch after his long shower, sighing once he was finally off his feet. He popped open a cold beer from the fridge and was about to take a drink from the bottle when Connor came towards him, still wearing his Cyberlife uniform but without the issued jacket.

"Why don't you get yourself some new clothes? You don't have to wear that crap all the damn time, you know."

Connor frowned and looked down at his uniform. "Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Hank snorted again, holding the beer bottle in his lap as he flipped through channels. "You've been wearing that same shit ever since you moved in with me, son. You don't have to walk around promoting Cyberlife anymore, you're free to wear whatever the heck you want."

Connor tilted his head slightly in confusion, making the older man stifle a laugh at his inability to understand sarcasm just yet. Maybe he'd get the hang of it soon enough.

"I didn't realize I was doing that, Lieutenant. I'm sorry - "

"_Connor!_" Hank interrupted on the verge of laughter, grinning widely, "You don't have to say sorry! All I'm saying is that it wouldn't hurt to go out and try new things. Maybe try and find some fellow androids to hang out with? I don't mind you being here but hanging around other people besides me might help you open up more. And you need some new clothes so tomorrow, if the snow stops being a fucking pain in the ass, I'll lend you my car and you can go shopping."

Connor wanted to protest but decided against it, knowing now that trying to argue with Hank wasn't going to get him anywhere, a futile effort. Humans could be so stubborn.

"Alright Lieutenant, I appreciate you trusting me with your car. I'll make sure to take good care of it." He spoke with a little mirth in his voice, proving he knew how to use sarcasm himself but didn't know how to understand how others did yet.

Hank grumbled under his breath as he turned his attention back to the television, "Smartass."


	3. Chapter 3

_December 21st, 3038_

The first thing Connor did when he rose from stasis mode the next morning was get dressed in his regular Cyberlife clothes, now thinking about how repetitive it was to be wearing the same thing day after day, especially at work. Hank was right about him needing new clothes but he wouldn't get rid of the uniform just yet, Connor still liked how the shirt and jeans looked on him.

Hank was snoring loudly on the couch from where he fell asleep last night so Connor was careful in leaving the house. Sumo had plenty of food and water out for him to last a few hours so the android had time to get what he needed.

The snow had come down thick and heavy last night, encasing most of the city in a white blanket, but thankfully there was no snowfall this morning and the streets were already being plowed.

The drive to the nearest micro mall didn't take that long but Connor had to stop a few times for a couple of people who needed to cross the streets, his lips pulling in a half smile as he watched a mother and her two small kids wave at him in thanks.

"This place looks sufficient." Connor spoke to himself as he stood in front of the building, scanning the nearby area just in case there were any other options.

This place was surrounded by much larger shopping centers but the android wanted to go somewhere with less population so he could get in and out. He stood there for a few more minutes, feeling a little trepidation on going shopping by himself.

He had gone with Hank a few times for groceries and to pick up some Thirium pouches but other than that, he usually stayed at the house when he wasn't working.

Maybe he should have woken Hank to bring along with or he should've just ordered something online instead -

"Connor?" Connor hadn't moved when he heard someone calling his name.

He turned to the right and didn't expect to see Gavin Reed approaching him almost cautiously, a paper bag in one arm and a smaller, plastic bag held in the other. He looked the same as he did at work, except he had on a black hoodie underneath his leather jacket and his nose was stained red from the icy weather.

This was surprising, Connor wasn't even aware that the Detective lived in the same area as him, let alone went shopping at the places he passed by all the time on the way to work. He could have calculated that wrong but after scanning the paper bag with the grocery store logo printed on it that Hank went too, it seemed right.

"Detective Reed, I didn't expect to see you here." It was the truth but Connor still produced a small smile and turned to face him.

Gavin eyed him for a few seconds before looking around the area before his eyes settled back on the android.

"Likewise, tin-can. What're you doing here anyways? I thought androids couldn't eat? Or are you running errands for Anderson?"

Connor began nervously intertwining his long fingers together, as if he was embarrassed or ashamed to be seen out in public without Hank.

Gavin snorted and should have guessed the android would be nervous about something so simple. He kept forgetting that Connor was new to this kind of stuff though and shouldn't have said that so harshly.

"I was hoping to find some new clothes to wear... Hank informed that I can't wear the same thing everyday so he sent me out to buy new ones." Connor paused for a moment, his LED quickly flashing yellow before going back to a calm blue, "But I'm afraid I don't know how to go about this. I've never gone shopping alone before."

Gavin wanted to laugh at the android, point out how childish it was for being so worked up over clothes shopping but a small part of him didn't like seeing Connor looking like a kicked puppy so he heaved out an annoyed sigh. He couldn't act like he did when the two first met and even if he wanted too, androids have free rights now.

They could come and go as they please and didn't have to obey humans anymore so him lashing out and being violent towards them would only make him look bad.

Not that he wouldn't tell anyone this but Gavin sort of liked having Connor around now, his presence was calming and it was a strike of positivity that everyone needed in their lives. There were too many angry people living in this world and although he couldn't speak for anyone else, he didn't mind seeing Connor work or go on cases.

If he could help a drunken asshole like Hank Anderson turn the other leaf, then maybe there were others who could do it too.

After biting his bottom lip as he contemplated on what he should do, Gavin gave in to those doe brown eyes and took another step forward. "Do you need some help? I - I mean, I don't have anything else to do for the rest of the day so I might as well waste my time hanging out with you."

Ouch. That sounded better in his head but to his credit, Connor's eyes lit up and a small smile formed on his lips. Gavin knew he was in trouble once he got a look at that beautiful smile, questioning his hostile behavior in the past months but it was nothing he could erase. It would stick with him forever.

His cheeks turned a bit pink under that stare and smile, scowling as he focused on the ground.

"S-Stop looking at me like that! I offered to help you, that doesn't make us friends, dipshit!" Connor still smiled despite the derogatory word and Gavin internally cursed himself for coming off too soft.

"I appreciate you taking the time to help me Detective but what about your things? Wouldn't it be tiring carrying them around with me in the store?" Questioned Connor curiously and Gavin glanced down at what he was holding, forgetting for a moment that he had bought some cat litter and cat food at the market a feet away from the clothing store. He was lucky he parked not too far from here and sighed, motioning for the android to follow him across the snow covered concrete.

"My car's not too far from here, just let me put this shit in the trunk, alright?" Gavin popped open the trunk and carefully set his bags down, making sure nothing fell out.

Connor trotted along behind him like an excited puppy, eyes bright with happiness. "Of course, Detective."

Slamming it closed, he shoved his chilled hands into the pocket of his thick leather jacket and felt his face heat up a bit when Connor just continued to smile at him, pink lips looking like they were stuck in that upturned position.

How could he look so human? It was almost unfair, Cyberlife designing an advanced prototype to look so -

Gavin cleared his throat, again managing to shove his bludgeoning thoughts away as the two of them made their way back towards the store.

The place was small in comparison to the other ones around here but having been here before to buy countless pairs of shoes that got destroyed due to chasing down drug dealers, Gavin was a bit familiar with the place. It was nice and warm on the inside, glass ceilings that had countless Christmas tinsel of variety colours dangling from it, ridiculous blow ups of Santa Claus and Frosty the snowman. There were a few little kids giggling and running around them, skittering around in the artificial snow on the ground.

Gavin could care less about the sparkling lights and decor but Connor looked incredibly joyful, his brown eyes wide as he scanned the areas around him, little venders selling Christmas themed cookies, ice cream and other small shops that were playing some friendly songs through speakers next to the doors.

They were standing on one of the escalators when Connor turned to stare at him, looking the happiest Gavin had ever seen him.

"Have you been here before, Detective? And do you like this place? I think it's outstanding! I love all of the holiday decorations! Do you plan on decorating?" Gavin bit back his chuckle at the android's rapid fire talking, crossing arms when they reached the second level of the shopping center.

Connor kept talking as they made their way to one of the shops that sold average looking clothing, Gavin just nodding along with him and muttering the occasional 'oh really?' and 'that's cool'.

It wasn't that he was ignoring Connor, the android was just chattering too fast for him to put in a single input. That didn't bother him though, it was kind of nice to have someone refreshing talk his ear off. Tina could be pretty abrasive sometimes and his other friends didn't seem interested enough to make conversation with him.

"Why don't we try here? They probably have that formal stuff you like." Gavin offered, walking up to the window display and pointing out a solid blue button up with matching cool grey slacks covering the display mannequin. Connor perked up and came over to inspect the clothing, eyes presumably scanning over the size and what it was made out of. It looked like something he would wear and not even a second later, the android was already inside and looking around.

Gavin followed him with trepidation, keeping a safe distance. "See anything you like?"

Connor offered him a small smile in response, thumbing through a variety of coloured button down shirts hanging on a rack. "There are a few shirts here I could wear but I might need your opinion on them, if that's alright with you?" He continued shifting through the shirts as Gavin started pulling at the hem of the black Henley he was wearing, "I'd like to know which ones you think would look good?"

Gavin spotted one of them Connor was holding - a long sleeved button down shirt that had a faint tint of light blue with silver buttons on the cuffs and neck.

"I like that one, it looks like it'd match your eyes." He blurted out before he could stop himself, already feeling the blood pooling in his cheeks when the android regarded him with curious but soft eyes.

"You think so?" Connor didn't seem to mind his accidental compliment and instead held the shirt out so he could scan over it, most likely trying to figure out it's proportions to make sure it would fit him good.

"I like it, I think I'll buy it." _There was that charming smile again._

Gavin was embarrassed, cursing himself silently under his breath for his unwarranted slip-up. He was an asshole to Connor plenty of times in the past and he felt his cheeks get hot under the scrutiny of those delicate eyes.

Who was he to say something like that? After everything Gavin had done, he had no right trying to compliment the android. His thoughts began pouring into his mind again, some of them darker than the norm but he tried to focus on the here and now.

Getting worked up while helping Connor shop for new clothes wasn't going to help him, he needed to stop dwelling over his thoughts so bitterly.

He was scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly when Connor found a similar shirt in design, accept this one was a crisp charcoal grey and looked better than the other. Now that one would bring out the brown in his eyes and the random scattering of freckles across his face.

"I like this one too. What do you think, Detective?" Connor's smile seemed like it was repeat, nimble fingers running over the smooth cotton fabric as he turned to look at him.

Not wanting to come off rude, as if that would justify his past idiotic behavior anyhow, Gavin almost stuttered in his response but caught himself at the last minute. "Yeah, it looks nice I guess. You always wear white so you should grab a few more of those maybe?"

Connor's brown eyes narrowed in thought, "Perhaps you're right. I could use a few more shirts for work. Thank you, Detective." The android went around the lot of the store for the next half hour, sorting through numerous clothes racks but ended up settling on the shirts he grabbed, a few new pairs of dress pants, a gray suit jacket, one pair of jeans and of course, a new tie. It was solid black however, contrasting heavily to the textured one he always wore.

Gavin had glanced around momentarily before deciding on picking up some new socks and a pack of t-shirts to sleep in. Connor went to pay first but the cashier, a younger woman with puckered glossed lips was hesitant in ringing him up, her nose scrunching up and her eyes narrowing in annoyance and Gavin wasn't stupid, he knew it was because of Connor.

Connor didn't seem to notice but his LED began blinking yellow when the woman rudely pointed out the check out isle for androids only, pushing away his hand when he offered her his card.

"You're supposed to check out over there, plastic." Gavin didn't know that much about android biology but he had figured out the yellow circle flashing at the offensive words meant that it hurt him when she called him plastic. Most of them had removed the LED but Connor wore his like he was proud of it, which he probably was.

Not having time for this shit, Gavin crossed his arms. "Will you just scan the damn items already? Some of his have shit to do today and you holding us up is pissing me off, lady." He meant every word of it but part of it was because she had been so disrespectful to Connor.

He had no reason to defend the android, there wasn't a single good thing about him but watching the woman act so harshly towards Connor, when he hadn't done anything wrong, bothered him a lot.

The woman balked, brows knitted in anger. "Look buddy, I don't care if these things can live among us now. They're not human to me and there's no law saying I _have_ to serve it so use the other station." There was emphasis on the word have and Gavin felt himself grinding his teeth together in sudden exasperation. This was grating him by the second, his fingers curling into tight fists.

Connor looked down, his LED still flashing yellow before he tried speaking up calmly in his defense, "I don't mean to bother you and I apologize if my presence has offended you. I would like to purchase my items and be on my way."

She huffed out an ignorant laugh, shaking her head but begrudgingly took his clothes and began scanning them laggardly. "You're lucky you've got your friend here or it'd be a different story. Fucking machines."

That set Gavin off and he slammed his hand down hard onto the desk, his lips curling into an angry snarl. She jumped at the contact as she was bagging the clothes, now looking like a deer caught in the headlights at the sight of his expression.

Although he wasn't that tall, the detective could look intimidating sometimes and judging from the startled look on her face, the woman was regretting mouthing off to him.

"_He_, not it. He came here to shop, just like me and he wasn't causing any fucking problems. Now are you going to ring us up or am I going to have to report this fucking nonsense to the police? Do you want this shitty place shut down?" Gavin was incensed but most of it was because of how much he saw himself in the cashier, the mocking tone of voice, the hatred in her eyes at dealing with an android and the impending fear of being replaced by one of them.

It was like he was looking at his own reflection and it sickened him. How could Connor forgive him and talk to him after all of that?

One quick scan let Connor know that Gavin's stress levels were rising dangerously and that he needed to find a quick resolution to this. The cashier had been judgmental, yes, but getting into a dispute in the middle of the store wasn't going to look good if the authorities were called.

Connor did what he normally did with Hank when the older man was upset and that was try and talk him down in a calming voice.

"It's alright, Detective Reed. I've already paid so we can leave now, there's no need to let her get under your skin." He spoke softly, the gentle tone of his voice working because Gavin let his tense shoulders drop before quickly paying for his things with his credit card.

Thankfully, the cashier didn't utter another word as the two of them departed.

Gavin was muttering under his breath but once they were back outside, he seemed to loosen up finally.

Connor just stood quietly as the shorter male set his bag onto the snow next to his boots so he rub both hands over his face for the second time. The action was interesting but it probably something he did often to help calm himself down. Humans had a lot of different tells and the android found them fascinating like he did now, tilting his head when Gavin ran a hand back through his hair and over his stubbly face again.

Connor's voice was quiet, almost unsure. "Are you alright, Detective?"

Gavin snapped his gaze towards the android, his grayish eyes still gleaming with aggravation but the lines from the stress faded somewhat.

"Fuck no but this isn't about me. Are you okay? I can't believe that bitch said that shit to you!" The android opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off again when Gavin continued on with his rant, "All you were doing was buying some clothes! You weren't getting in anybody's way and I - _fuck_."

Connor watched him pace back and fourth before stopping altogether, one arm shaking lightly as his fist tightened. He was programmed to be able to work well and coincide with humans but their emotions were so complex, he felt a little lost.

Being a deviant let him understand the rollercoaster ride that was emotions but his were different and while he was still trying to figure out his, Gavin's were a huge mystery.

Gavin stopped pacing, kicking his boot along some snow that hardened and became gray from the mixture of dirt. His heart was thudding inside of his chest but he couldn't take this anymore and just let out everything in a rushed mess, knowing his hands were flailing about to get his point across.

"Fuck, Connor - I know I'm the biggest fucking asshole and I know everyone hates my guts at the at station but I don't know how to do this shit! I fuck up every friendship I have because I'm a god damned wreck! And - and I don't expect you to forgive me, not after all I've done to you. I know you said you do but I just can't forgive myself for acting the way I did! It tears me up on the inside because I was so fucking stupid!"

Connor looked somber, stepping a bit closer. "Detective, please - "

"No, don't tell me I'm not stupid because I am! I can't keep saying I'm sorry because I know it's not going to do anything to make you forgive me, okay? The fucking bitch in there, the way she was acting? It reminded me of how I used to treat you and it fucks me up on the inside. I was scared - I was so fucking scared I was gonna get replaced by a machine so I lashed out like a tool." Gavin huffed, knowing his face was burning hot but the almost sad look in Connor's eyes kept him from taking his outburst back.

"I'm..." He struggled for a bit, nervously wringing his calloused hands together. "I'm so fucking sorry, Connor. You're not a machine, you're not a piece of plastic and you're not trying to steal my job. You're real, you're fucking _alive_ and I'm just... I'm so sorry for everything, okay? I'm so fucking sorry."

Gavin felt the tense hot pull of tears at his eyes so without another word, he scooped up his bag and quickly turned away from the android, practically running towards his car. It was a dick move but he couldn't let anyone see him break down, especially Connor.

He had to run away and hide, it was something he had always done to protect himself, so he had to get as far away as he could.

Connor watched him go with a frown but didn't go after him, knowing from personal experience of dealing with Hank that it wasn't a good idea. He watched Gavin peel out of the parking lot in his car, his LED spinning between yellow and blue before it settled back on a gentle blue.

After putting his bags in the back seat, he got settled into Hank's car but didn't leave yet, sitting still with his hands on the steering wheel as he thought about what just happened.

Gavin was just as confusing as anyone else but the sudden outburst of apologies and remorse left him feeling just a bit sad. Connor decided giving the detective some space for the time being was the best thing to do and without anymore thought, he carefully backed out of the snow covered lot to head back home.

* * *

Hank was already awake when Connor got back, still seated on the couch but he had a robe thrown over his worn clothes and was skimming over morning the newspaper.

He glanced up when Connor neatly took off his shoes but rose a brow at the unusual quietness he was greeted with. "You okay, Connor? You're looking a little blue."

Connor hung up his jacket before regarding the older man with curious eyes. "I fail to see how I look like a colour?"

Hank had to keep from busting out laughing and instead shook his head with snorted chuckles. "It's an dumb expression... ah fuck it. I meant to ask why you're looking so sad, what happened? Didn't you find what you were looking for?"

Connor looked timid, nervously fidgeting as he chose to keep his stare focused on the carpet. Sumo lazily trotted into the living room, groaning slightly because he wasn't getting his usual pets from the android.

"I got everything I needed, Lieutenant..." There was a momentary pause. "I had some trouble with the cashier as she refused to service me but that's not what's bothering me." In a split second, Hank's carefree expression turned murderous and it was a look Connor had only seen a handful of times in the past. The last time he had seen such an expression was when someone purposely shoved Connor while they were walking Sumo together and the old man nearly popped a vessel shouting at the bastard.

"_What?_ What the fuck happened? Are you okay?" Hank's following string of curses reminded Connor so much of Gavin, he began wondering why the two of them had such a hatred for one another.

The older man was on his feet, coming up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder so he could search his eyes. It was something Hank had done plenty of times in the past, probably a conscious thing he did because he needed reassurance that Connor was alive and well. It was endearing.

Connor nodded. "I'm fine, actually. I think I am used to the human's prejudice against me..."

Hank looked affronted, lips pulling in a snarl. "Well you shouldn't be! You don't need to take shit from these racist assholes anymore, Connor. You need to report that next time or you'll become an easy target for scum like that! These fuckers think they can..." He ranted on about about something to do with androids and people but Connor couldn't focus on that.

His mind was constantly thinking about Gavin and worrying about his well-being.

"I ran into Detective Reed while I was out shopping." Connor interjected softly.

Hank rose one thick grey brow as he stopped complaining, his blue eyes taking on a cautious look and the android processed it as a mixture of concern and surprise. Hank crossed his arms over his thick robe, keeping his brow cocked while his features melted into mild suspicion.

It was the same look the Lieutenant had given him when they were viewing Markus's speech at the Stradford tower.

"Oh really? Were they having a half off sale for short assholes today?" Hank laughed at his own sour joke but it made Connor frown. "Guess I should've gone with you then, huh. What happened with Reed? Did he threaten you again or say some stupid shit like always? I'll kick his balls back inside his guts if he did something to hurt you."

Connor shook his head, which surprised the older man, considering this was Gavin Reed they were talking about.

"No, you don't need to threaten him. Detective Reed didn't bother me at all, he actually approached me first and offered to help me look for clothes."

For a moment, the older man was silent. Until Connor almost jumped when Hank burst out into roaring laughter a second later, his shoulders shaking and it confused the android. Why did the Lieutenant think this was funny? Had he said something that warranted such loud, abrasive laughter?

Connor tilted his head questioningly, "I fail to see how this is funny. Did I say something to make you laugh, Lieutenant?"

Hank stared at him with that accusing glare again, a certain gleam crossing his eyes but the android couldn't tell what it was. He cleared his throat then, uncrossing his arms so he could shove his hands into the pockets of his robe.

"Are you fucking serious, Connor? You really went clothes shopping with Reed? Gavin _fucking_ Reed?" His question was repetitive but Connor nodded instead of correcting him like he normally would have.

"I had not planned on going with him, I assure you. We ran into each other outside of a local store on accident. He asked me what I was doing before offering to help me, which I accepted. It was a... pleasant experience." Connor could tell he was smiling admiringly from the disturbed look Hank was sending him, his mouth parted open in either disgust or annoyance.

Hank scratched the back of his messy hair, a hetfy sigh leaving him. Gavin Reed, the biggest asshole of the century, helped Connor go looking for clothes. What the fuck was happening?

"Okay, now I've heard it all. I need to stop fucking drinking because this seems like something out of a shitty teen movie. You're telling me you had a good time with that angry little troll? The one with the scar on his ugly mug from falling off his high chair? _That_ Gavin Reed?"

Connor thinned his lips together in mild irritation, the same questions back to back starting to bother him. "Yes, unless there's another Detective Reed that I don't know about? Because I am pretty sure the '_one with the scar on his ugly mug_' is the one that helped me this morning."

Hank blinked before muttering something under his breath, no doubt filled with vulgarities, before sluggishly plopping back down onto the sofa.

"Alright smartass, I warned you about that mouth of yours before. I swear, you act like a fucking teenager sometimes." Hank scowled non-threateningly when the android smirked a little in response to his comment before he decided to take a seat on the floor next to him, crossing his long legs doing so.

"So uhh..." Hank started out a bit cautiously, "You really had a good time? I mean, aside from that fucking idiot cashier, you're okay? Reed didn't say anything to you or pull that fake macho bullshit he usually does?" It was the pure honesty in the older man's questions that made Connor smile again, practically beaming at the concept of Gavin becoming nicer to him in recent weeks.

It was welcoming, the android feeling a little lonely with only Hank to communicate with. Gavin was a mixture of hatred, anger issues and crude behavior but there was something about him that was very interesting to Connor.

Even before the apology about their scuffle in the evidence room and the sarcastic comment had made about their 'bromance', Connor always held a bit of interest towards him. Maybe it was the way he dressed.

It could've been his foul mouth or it could've been the scattering of random scars across his face. He had a small want of getting to understand Gavin better.

"I'm fine, Hank. Detective Reed was on his best behavior." Connor's eyes shined when Sumo came near him for attention, placing one big paw on his thigh. He smiled tenderly and scrubbed underneath the dog's fluffy chin, Sumo satisfied at the attentive feeling before he stretched out again, half of his body laying across the android's lap.

Hank grumbled something and crossed his arms again but he didn't look that angry. Connor knew about their apparent rivalry for some time now but from what he could see, the two just enjoyed trading verbal shots back and fourth, as if one of them wanted to win like it was a competition.

"Well, just be careful okay? I know you're trying to be friendly but Reed is ruthless and ambitious, he'll do anything and will hurt anyone to get what he wants. You can handle yourself because I've seen you do it but... but don't give this old man a heart attack by putting your ass in danger. You know I don't like paying for damaged equipment."

Connor pouted and lowered his eyes to his hands. Hank's lip twitched as he fought his oncoming smile, getting fond memories of his son for a moment.

Somehow and under reasoning he couldn't explain, Connor had filled the empty void Hank had been suffering with ever since the loss of Cole. He wasn't a replacement and he definitely wasn't his child but having Connor around made him feel whole again, he no longer felt the need to drown himself in endless bottles of whiskey and contemplate on blowing his brains out.

It was a strange situation for them but Hank was content with it and he sincerely hoped Connor was too. He liked having the android around, even though he had a smart mouth that he was certain he picked up from hearing him flap his gums.

"I was kidding, Connor! Stop taking me so damn serious will ya?" Hank playfully tossed one of the small couch pillows at Connor, who caught it with cat like reflexes, an almost childish gleam appearing in his brown eyes.

"Of course, Lieutenant. Anything for you."


	4. Chapter 4

_December 28, 3038_

Gavin was a miserable mess when he entered work that early morning, scowling at anyone who looked at him indifferently with noticeable bags under his eyes. Christmas had been what it had been for the last couple of years - boring and bleak.

There was nothing about the holiday he liked, he had no one to spend it with and never got anything. His drab apartment, although considerably nice and had a decent sized Christmas tree that his cats kept fucking with, felt cold and lonely. It was dark, quaint like he wanted but Gavin's harboring thoughts forced him to think about being alone all the time.

It didn't bother him at first but damn it, was it really screwing with him now. His cats were the only companionship he had and while he loved them so dearly, Gavin was craving affection that didn't come with hair shedding all over the damn place and the smell of a cat box when he didn't use odor concealing litter. If he couldn't sleep right due to a bout with insomnia, laying in the arms of someone was definitely welcomed.

Slightly groggy from not splashing cold water onto his face that morning, Gavin sat mindlessly at his desk for what seemed like hours. He managed to get some work done but when that got repetitive, he glanced around the surprisingly quiet office, everyone numbingly quiet because they had been dreading coming back to work after the holiday week they got off. Ben was the only one interested in working, the lot of them chugging down coffee to keep themselves awake.

Gavin decided he could use another cup, although he had three already. He avoided Hank and Connor's desks despite wanting to look at the android and walked a little fast towards the break room. The day at the mall was on repeat in his mind, his muddled brain forcing the images into his conscious even though he tried forcing them away. The admittance of his wrong doings had been a great relief but he still felt small, childish and weak. He almost cried in front of Connor and that alone was to keep him on high alert.

Gavin didn't want to avoid the android but he felt backed into a corner, like a wild animal that was ready to attack. He couldn't hurt Connor again, not after all he's done.

Entering the thankfully empty break room, Gavin silently pleaded for them to install doors one of these days to give himself some privacy but swore under his breath and jammed a thumb onto the dispenser pad. The coffee wasn't that bad, a bit bland, but it was what he needed to give his exhausted body the energy boost it needed.

Dumping one too many packets of sugar in his cup, Gavin nabbed one of the thin straws and began stirring it a bit too roughly. Some coffee sloshed around in the cup, eventually escaping and dotting his hand. Sighing angrily, he lazily licked across his rough knuckles and was pleased with how sweet it was. Perfect.

Flopping back down at the table, he took timid sips from his cup before beginning to drift off into black, empty thoughts with his chin in his hand.

Sometimes Gavin wished he wasn't so complicated, that he had an easier life and didn't have to worry about a plethora of anger problems. Having to keep them in check was difficult but after thirty four years, he had been a plenty good job he thought.

Not having anyone in his life to count on for so long had kept him well and secure, no lingering worries about said people turning on him, berating him or cheating on him. Gavin hadn't been cheated on before but his relationship from a few years ago bordered on that anyways. Throw in the cruel fights and bad, frenetic make up sex after, it was fucked up from the beginning.

Gavin missed the tender touch the two of them had, warm soothing hands running over his back to calm him and a finger sliding over the bridge of his nose affectionately. He was completely rapt at the feeling then and even now, thinking about the old memories made him a mix of bitter and needy that he longed for it to happen. His coffee was now half drained and he had crossed his arms, face and chin nestled between the brown leather of his jacket, lost in the memories of a very old, very empty relationship.

In the half hour he had been sitting like that, not one of his fellow workers had bothered to come in and check on his well being. Not even Tina, who had been wrapped up in a bunch of 911 calls that had her in and out of the office every other minute.

Gavin didn't even hear the footsteps approaching but he did pick up on some of the somewhat strained conversation between two people nearby.

"Connor, what the _fuck are you doing?_"

"I'm going to check on Detective Reed, he's been in the break room for almost an hour - "

"So? Who cares if the little gremlin is sulking like a kid? It's not your problem."

Connor ignored Hank's input and walked into the break room anyways, a little frown on his lips and his head tilted in mild curiosity at the sight of Gavin, still slumped over the table but it was clear he was still awake due to his slightly worn boot tapping almost annoyingly against the metal rod of the table.

Before he could say anything, a groan emitted from Gavin who finally lifted his head with a light snarl curling on his lips.

"I know what you're gonna say Connor and I'm really not in the mood for one of your inspirational pep talks right now, okay? I've got a splitting headache and I'd rather be left the fuck alone." A bit harsh but it was too late to take it back, not that he had wanted too. His sour attitude had been sticking with him all day.

Connor came closer until he standing next to the rounded silver table and Gavin had to look away from the brown eyes, getting the feeling he was being analyzed. He hated being so open to exposure but he clamped down those thoughts, muttering angrily under his breath and he sipped his now cold coffee. The taste was gross but it was better than gazing into those doe eyes so he could blush like a child.

"I'm sorry Detective, I don't mean to bother you but I thought you'd like some company. You look..." Connor trailed off, obviously trying to find the appropriate word to use without added offense and Gavin fumed a bit when he thought he was going to be insulted.

"You look a little sad and I would like to make you feel better, if I may." That wasn't what he expected and as much as he tried to control his emotions, Gavin felt the heat melt into his cheeks from how flustered he had become from the tender words. Connor seemed sincere but he couldn't seem to grasp that and scowled, turning away to stare at the coffee dispenser to try and hide his sudden embarrassment.

"... You don't have to come over here and play super hero, alright? I'm not some weak little kid who needs coddling." Gavin retorted sourly, tipping his empty cup back and fourth and hoping his bitchy attitude would send the android back to his desk. That didn't work however and he rolled his eyes when Connor took a seat, adjusting the knot of his tie before folding his hands in his lap.

"Perhaps not but I consider you my friend and would like to cheer you up somehow. Also, what does playing super hero have to do with anything? Does it require a game?" Connor's innocence was one thing that was hard to juggle but from the twinkle in those soft eyes, Gavin knew the android was fucking with him and was being oblivious on purpose.

Muttering, Gavin rubbed one of his eyes with his palm. "Now I know Anderson's rubbing off on you, dipshit. Anyone ever tell how much of a smartass you can be?"

Connor offered him a half smile before getting up to grab him a fresh cup of coffee. Gavin was too exhausted to be surprised and grumbled his thanks when the steaming drink was set in front of him, the smell of the roasted beans waking him up a bit.

Thumbing the rim of the cup, Gavin snorted and smirked a bit. "Cheer me up, huh? How do you plan on doing that? You got a singing program or something installed that lets you coo crying babies to sleep?" At that, Connor actually laughed. It was soft but not loud, more like a gentle hum and he _really_ loved the sound of it.

"No, I'm afraid I wasn't given any other talents aside from hunting deviants. I could learn how to sing if you'd like. Would that make you feel better, Detective?"

Gavin felt his cheeks glow a bit, wondering if he looked like a tomato. "Jesus Christ, anything but that, I'd like to keep my ears for the time being." He swallowed some coffee, finally letting some of the tension ease his body, "I'd kill for a massage, though. My shoulders feel like I've been carrying two cement blocks around for fucking weeks." He kneaded his left shoulder unsuccessfully, the taught muscle protesting.

Connor gave Gavin a once over, his stress levels were slightly above normal but his posture did look a little haggard and he did catch sight of him a few times in the past rolling his neck around to loosen it up. Hank often dealt with this and took a few pain killers to numb the pain, waking up in less discomfort after sleeping it off.

"Have you tried a warm bath? From what I've read, they are very soothing and help loosen up the tight muscles."

"Been there, done that. Getting drunk off a few shots of whiskey and sleeping all day usually helps so it's better than nothing." Gavin drummed his fingers against the table, peering shyly at Connor who just kept sitting there like a content child.

He took a bit more time inspecting the android's soft features, beginning to count the random speckling of freckles across his face and noticed there were a few on his throat too. Against his better judgement, he imagined what that smooth, pale neck would look like covered in bite marks, maybe shining with saliva from where his lips had been -

"Detective Reed?" Gavin snapped himself away from that horrible thought, mentally scolding himself for getting so worked up because of his attraction to the android.

He really couldn't help himself, Connor was incredibly pretty for an advanced android. Borderline underwear model pretty.

His lips were pink and plump, eyes so soft innocent and his hair made up almost perfectly with that tiny curled bit hanging over his left brow. He had no doubt Tina knew about his crush but he prayed to the stars above that Connor was fucking oblivious. His feelings weren't mean to be returned, he didn't deserve the affection from someone as kind and beautiful as Connor.

"Are you alright? Do you require a penny for your thoughts?" Connor's head was tilted slightly but there was a bit mirth shining in those eyes.

_What a sarcastic little shit_, Gavin thought with the upmost affection but couldn't help but let out a small laugh, suddenly feeling a cool sensation in his belly. The sour feeling in his gut had finally lifted and he felt less pissed off than he did when he came into work.

"Ah fuck, thanks for that, Connor. I haven't had a decent chuckle in a long ass time." Gavin's genuine laugh was addicting and Connor found himself wanting to hear it more, it was much more better than the sarcastic attitude he usually got. Perhaps he could get it out of him in the near future.

Connor's eyes crinkled with a small smile. "You don't need to thank me, Detective. I was just doing what I thought would help you."

"You're too kind for your own damn good, you know. You gotta be careful with that because the wrong people will try and use you for it." Gavin warned suddenly, now propping his elbow on the table so he could rest his stubbled cheek in his palm tiredly, the noticeable bags hanging under his eyes making him look much more older than he was.

His LED swirling an interesting shade of yellow, Connor tilted his head with curiosity. "I fail to see how being nice can lead to someone taking advantage of me? Do you mean sexually?" Gavin practically choked on air, knowing if he had been drinking something, he would have spit it up all over the table.

Feeling his face burn hot with the embarrassment of such a claim, Gavin glanced around to make sure no one had overhead what was said before hissing out, "_No_ for fuck's sake! That's not what I was talking about!"

Connor wasn't nearly as bothered and reached across the table so he could start rolling a coffee straw through his fingers out of habit. "Then what were you talking about?"

Gavin sighed and muttered into his hands, letting out a few swears words that made the android smile somewhat at how easy it was to frustrate him. It was obvious to see that he was still stressed out and tense but at least he was smiling for the moment instead of frowning.

"_Fucking Christ_ \- I thought you knew everything, dipshit. Didn't Cyberlife teach you anything about self worth and all that shit?"

"I never said I _knew_ everything, Detective. Although I am capable of processing information faster than the normal human - " Gavin scowled playfully and tossed a wadded up tissue at the android before laughing hoarsely when Connor just blinked and let the small ball bounce off his forehead.

They remained silent for a few moments after, Gavin scrubbing over his face with both hands as Connor continued to fumble around with the straw.

"... so why do you do that? Moving your hands around, I mean. Are you nervous about something?" Gavin inquired, looking down at those pale hands and how they twirled the thin plastic around effortlessly.

Connor stopped twirling the straw around and looked down at his hands almost shamefully, his eyes lowering. "I suppose it's similar to when humans get anxious and they need to find something to preoccupy their hands with. I'm not nervous at the moment but I find it easier to focus when I have a quarter or something similar to re-calibrate my system with."

Gavin fought with himself for a bit, having a few thoughts about not doing this, but gave into them so he could pull his wallet out of his back pocket. It was black leather, maybe a little tattered, but Connor's eyes were blinking curiously when scarred fingers fished around in inside it to produce a glittering quarter. It was slightly rusted but still shined from the ceiling lights, Gavin's cheeks looking pink as he handed it over.

"Here, take it. I don't use change all that much so uh - yeah, take it." Gavin stuttered slightly, nervously holding out the quarter and forcing himself not to flinch when Connor took it, their fingers briefly brushing.

Connor began rolling the coin expertly between his looping fingers, Gavin watching with wide eyes at how talented the simple trick was. The most he could do was flip a penny or nickel with his thumb and maybe teach his two annoying cats how to do tricks but the way the android handled the quarter was a bit hypnotizing.

"Thank you Gavin, I feel better already." Gentle chiding but Gavin snorted in response, boringly flicking the rim of his empty coffee cup with his finger.

"Yeah yeah, just don't mention this to anyone, alright? The last thing I need is Anderson or a bunch of saps thinking I'm soft or something. I have an mean, bitchy asshole reputation to keep up with, ya know?"

Connor smiled, brown eyes twinkling at the '_fake macho_' attitude Hank had mentioned to him awhile back.

"Of course, I would never do such a thing. I wouldn't think of telling anyone how kind you really are and how affectionate you sound when you laugh about something you enjoy. Or how you helped me pick out clothes and also - "

Blushing furiously, Gavin covered his face with one hand quickly. "Hey, don't say that shit so loud! Are you trying to turn me into a tomato or do you enjoy fucking with me?"

Hissing pathetically like his cats did, he didn't dare look into those agonizingly soft brown eyes and instead kept his face covered with both hands because he was burning with embarrassment. No one had ever said such tender things to him before and his heart reacted by pumping wildly in his chest.

Connor smiled for the tenth time that day, pleased once more with his ability to make Gavin fluster so much. He was very entertaining to watch and although most of the department seemed to dislike him, the android actually enjoyed being around him. Gavin was an interesting person that obviously had a lot of hidden emotional issues but apart of getting to know someone was trying to understand what they went through.

If making Gavin laugh was one way to get him to open up, Connor was going to push the envelope.

"Would you like to go out for lunch with me? I enjoy being in your company." Connor's sudden question snapped Gavin out of his hands and he was met with hesitant, tired looking eyes.

"You... you want to go out to lunch? _With me?_" Gavin eyed the android with narrowed eyes but felt that lump tighten in his throat when Connor simply nodded in response, apparently serious about his question. He felt like his chest was about to burst with the thrill of hanging out with the android more outside of work, something he had always dreamed of happening but would have never had to balls to ask.

Connor, the perfect android with the prettiest eyes he had ever seen, wanted to spend time with him?

Gavin thought his throat was tightening up from not being to form words but when Connor kept patiently waiting for an answer with those sappy brown eyes of his, he nervously cleared his throat and chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted to say no, he should have the fucking guts to turn him down but he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't Connor again and couldn't imagine to look of rejection on the android's face if he didn't agree.

It was just lunch, right? It's not like they were going on a date.

"Alright robocop, I'll go out with you for lunch but you've got to promise me something and you better do as I say." Gavin warned with a hint of playfulness, narrowing his eyes sharply and poking one finger out to get his point across. Connor nodded instantly, hands once again folding in his lap.

"You call me Gavin from now on and I'll go with you every fucking day for lunch, if you wanted. But enough with the formal shit, okay? You don't have to call me detective every time we talk, just Gavin is fine with me."

Connor tilted his chin up, his LED spinning a gentle yellow as he processed this information before it faded back into blue. "Alright Gavin, I can't wait to go out with you for lunch and get to know you better."

A small smile, brown eyes twinkling had Gavin's usually slow heart racing against his lungs again, the thought of spending more time with the android tickling him pink.

"Good, just give me a time and place and I'll be there."


	5. Chapter 5

_January 6th, 3039_

_**New message from Connor**__: Would you like to have lunch today, Detective Reed? A new cafe just opened and I think you would like it. Please dress warm. _

Gavin squinted his eyes at phone through the darkness of his bedroom, managing a tired smile once he read the message. He hadn't expected Connor to ask him on their random lunch date so soon but since this was his day off and he had nothing else planned besides laying in bed like a slob, he groggily texted back with one thumb.

_Yeah, sure. Give me an hour to get ready. _

Tossing his phone onto his blankets uncaringly, Gavin groaned and stretched out his limbs for a few seconds before rolling over onto his side. His clock's large blue numbers were bright against his tired eyes so Gavin pulled his pillow over his face but instead felt something soft bumping against his neck.

Sighing lowly, he rolled back over onto his bare back and wasn't surprised to see one of his cats, a chubby ragdoll with blue eyes and light stripes marking her white fur, trying to walk across his face.

"Cake, stop that. It's too early to feed you." Gavin complained tiredly but all he got was needy meows in return and the feeling of her nose tickling his neck and her paws digging into his bicep. "I said stop that! Why do you always bug me in the morning when I'm trying to sleep?" Cake meowed loudly in response and continued to butt her nose against his stubbly cheek, stopping for a second to lick his nose.

Gavin gently scooped her up and set her to the side so he could pull himself up. "You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" The cat made a small noise in response and curled her bushy tail around, looking up at her owner with curious eyes.

Yawning, he threw his legs over the side of the bed before getting up sluggishly. Cake meowed louder and hopped down so she could follow him out into the dark hallway, no sunlight peering through due to all of his curtains being closed.

"Alright already, cut it out! I'll feed your fat butt!" Gavin sighed when the cat kept twisting around his naked legs on his way to the kitchen, almost making him trip.

Shivering when he feet touched the cold tile, he reached into the cabinet above the stove to produce a can of cat bits and after opening it, Cake began crying loud for the food.

"You're gonna blow up one of these days, baby cakes." Chuckling tiredly, he set the can down and watched for a second as Cake went to town on the food.

Gavin padded into the equally drab living room, stopping when he spotted the glowing green of his other cat, Maple, perched comfortably on the back of his leather couch. She blinked her eyes tiredly but let out a soft noise when he gently scratched under her chin, her beautiful black fur blending in well with the couch.

Maple had short, shiny black hair but had unusual fangs that extended longer than the normal cat, making her look like a vampire. He found her lurking around the back of his apartment and scooped her up without a second thought and she had been living with him for three years.

Despite her intimidating look, Maple was probably the sweetest cat Gavin had ever owned and loved smothering her in attention.

"Who's my girl, huh?" He cooed, carefully picking the cat up and cradling her against his chest. Maple meowed tenderly in response, turning in his arms so she could stretch her paws and extend her hind legs.

Gently scrubbing her belly, Gavin carried her back into his room and jabbed a thumb into the touch pad by the door, lightly illuminating the room.

Setting Maple down on his rumpled blankets, Gavin scratched his scruff before opening his drawers to find some clothes to wear. It was still bitter cold out so he settled on some dark denim jeans, a knitted brown turtle neck he couldn't remember purchasing before grabbing some clean socks from his hamper. He checked the time and debated on hopping in the shower once he saw it was thirty to twelve.

"Ah fuck it, better than going out smelling like a catbox..." Muttering, Gavin stripped off the old jockey shorts he slept in before stepping into his bathroom, thankful it was right next to his bedroom door. He kept trying to convince himself that he wasn't using his nicest body wash or shampoo for Connor and quickly got cleaned up.

The fresh smell of lavender chamomile flowed through his bathroom, a reminder that he was indeed trying to spruce himself up for the android.

A few clanging sounds came from the kitchen and Gavin groaned while buttoning his jeans, knowing one of the cats had knocked something over. He slung a towel over his shoulders and stalked towards the kitchen, not surprised to see Cake sitting next to the few plastic bowls she had knocked over from the counter, blinking up at her owner with the biggest innocent blue eyes he had ever seen.

"You little fucking troublemaker..." All he got was a curious meow in response before Cake padded off towards the kitchen, leaving him to pick up the bowls.

Gavin tossed the damp towel that was around his neck into the hamper before finishing getting ready.

Fully clothed and running a hand through his damp hair a few times to get the way he looked, he gave up and flicked off the bathroom light. Right on time because the doorbell buzzed loudly, startling Gavin and also Maple who came out from the bedroom to perch along the couch again.

"Uh... coming!" Gavin shouted nervously, quickly spritzing some cologne along his neck and wrists before heading towards the door. He fumbled with his wallet and phone, a bit grateful that he lived on the first floor so his voice could be heard.

Gavin rolled his shoulders a few times, inhaling and exhaling shakily before opening the door and stepping outside.

He was greeted to the cheerful expression of Connor, who was wearing that charcoal grey shirt he purchased and a very nice pair of denim jeans. He had a normal suit jacket matching along and it looked quite thin given the icy cold weather. At least he had a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck, the solid colour bringing out the brown in the android's pretty eyes.

"Good afternoon, Detective Reed. I hope you don't mind I came to get you myself." Connor quipped with a smile, watching with interest as Gavin locked his door with shaking hands.

"Huh? No no... it's fine, Connor." Gavin stuttered with a nervous smile, quickly tucking his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket as the two descended the stone steps to his building and began walking along the sidewalk, free of snow.

There was still a brisk wind every once and awhile but with the sun peaking out from the clouds and the snow having melted a bit, it was easier for Gavin to tolerate being outside. Androids didn't get cold, as far as he knew, but Connor did look cute with the scarf.

"I told you to call me Gavin, dipshit. You got a screw lose or something?" Gavin chided with smirk as they fell into step together.

Connor laughed, the sound so soothing and soft. What a dream it would be to wake up to something like that.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting to call you Gavin, Gavin. Although I don't think screws were used when I was designed but I could be wrong." Brown eyes twinkled with a bit of mirth and he found his cheeks tinting pink for a reason he couldn't think of. That was an absolute lie, Gavin knew exactly why he got so flustered around the android.

They turned a corner on his block before reaching a crosswalk. "So uh... where are you taking me? Your message said something about a new cafe?" Gavin inquired while looking around, uncaringly watching various people walking around them.

Connor rubbed his hands together for a second, before they both began walking across the street when the indicator light flashed green. "Forgive me for prying but I had to find out what kind of food you liked so I asked Officer Chen. You two seem close and she recommended this new cafe because of your taste for panini sandwiches and coffee. I hope you don't mind."

Gavin was a bit thankful that the chilled air had already caused his cheeks to fluster a bit, although he was sure one quick scan would give it away. It was a bit endearing that Connor talked to Tina just to see what he liked. No one had bothered to learn anything so small about him and use it for a simple thing as lunch. His previous partner had always just assumed what he would like and it would often end up with them fighting over it like kids.

That was the past and Gavin really needed to stop dwelling on his past love life, it wasn't going to do him any good sulking while having lunch with Connor.

"I don't mind but if you wanted to know more about me, all you gotta do is ask me yourself. I wouldn't care, robocop." Gavin smirked when Connor's LED filtered between yellow and blue for a moment, his face drawing a curious but cute expressions. Damn it, why did the have to make that face all the time? Like a lost puppy or something...

Connor nodded. "Of course, Gavin. I'll keep that mind for any future lunch dates."

At that, Gavin stopped and was sure his heart was trying to burst out of his chest. Did he hear that right? Any future lunch dates? He didn't have time to dwell on it for long because they had reached their destination finally, standing in front of a normal looking cafe with a sign hanging off the top ledge reading _Pete's Paninis_.

Connor smiled vibrantly again, excitedly pulling open the handle on the glass door so Gavin could walk in first. The place was nice all right, it even smelled good.

The fresh scent of roasted coffee beans, vanilla frosting on pastries and the faint hint of food being cooked in the kitchen was making Gavin's stomach growl impatiently. Skipping out on breakfast and lying in bed worked out because he was getting treated to this.

"This place is nice, really smells good too. Damn, I wish they would've opened up sooner." Gavin felt his stomach rumble in protest again before quickly heading up to the counter so he could scan the menu. There was a plethora of sandwiches, soups and coffee types and he was practically drooling at the thought of biting into a grilled teriyaki chicken and sweet onion panini.

Ordering that meal with a medium coffee, Gavin took a seat down into a booth at the far end so he couldn't be seen and sighed. Connor surprisingly placed an order for a glass of thirium, which made Gavin blink his eyes a few times before he spotted the sign near the end of the register that said they served androids as well.

"Huh. Good thing you picked this place out, I didn't think you could actually eat anything."

Connor folded his hands in his lip, sitting across the other in the booth. "We technically can't ingest anything aside from thirium. There's also thirium based candy I believe but I've never been able to try any."

Gavin sipped his coffee leisurely, groaning mutely at the sweet taste of caramel and vanilla cream soothing his aching taste buds. "That's pretty cool but that's too bad about not being able to eat, though. I wouldn't want to look like an idiot or something chowing down in front of you." A nervous chuckle followed this.

"You don't have to worry about eating in front of me, Gavin. I invited you out with me so it doesn't bother me to watch you eat while we talk. I find it quiet calming." Connor had a hint of a smile on his face, the shift of sunlight slightly pouring in through the glass window highlighting the few freckles on his face.

Gavin found himself staring a bit too long but caught himself quickly, averting his eyes to his steaming cup of coffee. A few moments later, a well dressed waitress brought over his freshly cooked meal on a tray and set it down.

Muttering a thanks, Gavin picked up the sandwich and took a big bite out of it as the woman walked away. His mouth watered at the taste of onions and chicken and it must have showed because Connor was chuckling at the bit of mustard on his chin.

"I assume it tastes good, Gavin?" He snorted and quickly dabbed at his chin with his napkin, setting down his sandwich in favor of grabbing his coffee.

"Hell yeah it does, I wish you could try some. I think that robotic stomach of yours would like it." Connor chuckled this time, his hands resting around the glass cup full of the shimmering blue liquid he ordered.

They sat there for a few minutes longer as Gavin finished his food and when he was done with his thirium, the two sat together a bit longer with idle conversation.

"So uh how are you dealing with your emotions?" That sounded bad so Gavin quickly worded it differently, feeling his cheeks heat up. " Well, being a deviant I mean. I'm not trying to be nosy or anything but I want to know more about you, Connor."

Connor had a thoughtful expression on his face, his mouth once again forming into a smile that made Gavin's face turn red and his heart thud quickly. "How kind of you, Gavin. I'm flattered you want to know more about me and as for my 'emotions', they have been pretty confusing but I think I'm coming to terms with them. That is apart of deviancy after all, learning to feel new things and express them."

"You can feel too huh? Like touching?" Gavin treaded along carefully, mentally asking himself where he was going with this question but Connor didn't seem offended in the slightest and held his palm out for him to look at. The skin looked so real and was this beautiful shade of flawless ivory that made Gavin a bit jealous since he had scars covering his hands.

"I have censors in my finger tips and palm that allow to feel sensations similar to that of a human. So yes, I can feel." Connor's explanation was so simple but Gavin still had a bit of trouble taking his eyes away from his hand, just wondering what it would feel like to hold it or to kiss his finger tips. They looked so delicate but strong, a combination he wanted to know more about.

Maybe Connor wouldn't mind if...

Too late. Gavin had already reached across the small gap separating them so he could take the android's hand in his own, the shocking smooth skin leaving him as speechless as he knew it would.

Connor didn't even flinch at the unsuspected action but his eyes did grow a little wide before he looked down at their connected hands. He ran a quick scan over Gavin to make sure nothing was wrong but when he only got an elevated heart rate, he curled his fingers over the scarred ones to seal the intimate touch.

Gavin was completely red, the tips of ears scorching hot as he gawked down at the way their hands look, his tanned, scarred skin contrasting greatly to Connor's unmarked, ivory toned skin.

The android's LED was spinning a curious yellow, his eyes fluttering a few times as he processed what this could and what it couldn't mean. Whatever it was, he found himself liking it and gripped Gavin's hand firmer.

"Connor..." Gavin started nervously, feeling a bit of sweat bead on his temple when he realized how close they had gotten along with the hand holding.

Connor blinked, his LED stopping on a vibrant yellow once he met the other's grey eyes. His heart rate had sped up greatly and he began to worry when his scans picked up on Gavin beginning to have a bit of anxiety from this.

"I'm - I apologize, Gavin. I didn't mean to make you upset." Connor quickly added once he pulled his hand away, his LED now blinking between yellow and red. Gavin frowned a bit once the android leaned away from him, the tight feeling of rejection and hurt pinching his heart.

"My bad... I didn't know you didn't - _shit_ \- I didn't know you don't like to be touched..." He tried sounding cool about the entire thing but the sad waver in his voice didn't go unnoticed and Connor tilted his head somewhat, pure concern and worry in his eyes. He was frowning a bit, the sight of him looking so sad making Gavin want to throw himself out the window.

"Are you upset? I'm sorry Detective, I didn't mean to imply I didn't like holding your hand or that I didn't like how it felt. Please forgive me, I think I may have misread the situation due to how anxious you seem - "

Gavin inhaled and exhaled through his nose before reaching over to take the android's hand again, this time gripping it firmly to reassure Connor that nothing wrong had happened between them. He knew that androids that deviated had trouble assessing certain situations now due to the influx of emotions flooding their software so he wanted to keep Connor as calm as he could, hoping this was the right path.

"No, it's okay, everything's okay. You didn't make me upset, okay? I thought I was the one who overstepped boundaries but if you're okay with this, then so am I. Don't worry about it, Connor."

Connor was appeased by this, the LED on his temple finally fading back into a gentle blue.

His hand tightened around his own and Gavin felt like his chest was tightening up, the heavy weight being lifted from his shoulders that whatever was going on between the two of them wasn't just his imagination or worse, it being one-sided. Connor was hard to read but Gavin was sort of glad he knew what the three different shades of his LED meant and so far, the soft blue was the one he loved seeing the most.

"Thank you, Gavin. I am sorry if I said anything to offend you - "

Gavin wasn't having and interrupted him with a small scoff. "No you didn't. I'm the one who needs to say sorry for all the horrible shit I've said to you but no matter how many times I tell you, you'll always forgive me anyways... so don't worry about it, robocop. We're both on good terms with each other."

Connor nodded, although he didn't take his hand back this time. "Alright Gavin. I think we are on good terms too, although we cannot pay if you keep holding onto my hand. Would you kindly let go for the time being?"

Gavin blinked before stuttering once he realized they had been holding hands for the past few minutes, wondering if anyone had been watching them. He didn't know if there were any people that were against androids here but even if they were, they'd eat his fist for being an asshole anyways.

"Right uh - sorry about that. _Fuck_." He swore under his breath as the two of them paid for their things.

Once they were back outside in the freezing cold, Gavin was about to shove his hands into his pockets for warmth before he startled when he felt Connor take his hand in his again, gripping it firmly to assure it was okay. His cheeks burned with embarrassment but Gavin didn't dare pull himself away, it felt serene holding hands with someone he had been crushing on for so long.

"Is that okay? Do you mind this? I can let go if you want me too, Gavin." Connor questioned him seriously, obviously concerned about how he felt about this new development.

"Yeah, uh, sure it's okay, dipshit. I think I'd tell you if I didn't want to hold hands with you. You can't be_ this_ naive." Gavin was as red as a tomato but he was too proud to tell Connor how fast his heart was beating or how wild his mind was going that the two of them were finally getting somewhere other than smiles, waves and awkward conversations.

Connor chuckled once they fell into even pace together. "Maybe I am but perhaps you'd like to find out and go out for lunch with me sometime next week? If you are free of course, I'd like to do this again."

A gentle squeeze to his hand let Gavin know that wasn't dreaming that the android indeed asked him out for a second lunch date. Well, how could he turn that down?

"Yeah sure, that sounds good to me. Pick the time and place and I'm down."


End file.
